criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Anubis Curse
The Anubis Curse is the seventy second fanmade case of the Criminal Case: Mystery Series. It is also the final case in the Sahara Region and the fourteenth of the World Edition. Case Background: In the events of the previous case, the team knew that the thief was in Cairo since it was there that the final relic is. Chief Acalupta said to the team that he was going on a business trip to North Russia and that he was only come back in the next week making the team with less one member to defeat the theft. The team and the player were patrolling the Alexandria Museum to avoid the thief going in to steal the final relic but suddenly a loud noise came from the museum interior. They found a dead man body, but only later they found out that the dead man was Augustin Bastel, the French Historian. During the case, the team found that all the suspects had motives like Faisal Jaffar who was bullied by the victim when they're kids, Ronald Granger who accused the victim for stealing from the English Heritage, Najaya Younes who the victim had a big debt to pay to, Emir Casanova who found out that Augustin was stealing in his museum and Kate Zamora who found out that Augustin was involved in Nathaniel's murder. But in the end the killer and also the theft was later revelead to be the English Count, Ronald Granger. As he was mentally ill, the english Royal family sent him to the Sahara so he could get treatment but he found out in a book that if he gathered the 5 egyptian relics, he would not be ill anymore, so he started stealing the relics from various places. In court, Judge Chambers asked to Ronald where he hid the jewels and Ronald said that they're hiding in the pyramids. After a few question, Judge Chamber sentenced Ronald to life in jail with psychological monitoring. In The Anubis Curse finale, the team called Chief Acalupta who said that he was coming to Cairo to celebrate the theft's arrest, but in the middle of the call a giant crash was heard. Later, the team found out that Chief's plane was sabotaged making the team very sad. A couple of days later, the team decided to go to Moscow to try to find who sabotaged the chief's plane. Victim *'Augustin Bastel '(Found dead with stab wounds all over the body) Murder Weapon *'Jeweled Dagger' Killer *'Ronald Granger' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect takes Nevrax. *The suspect reads hieroglyphs. Suspect's Apperance *The suspect wears a sapphire. Suspect's Profile *The suspect takes Nevrax. *The suspect visited the Great Pyramid of Giza. *The suspect reads hieroglyphs. Suspect's Apperance *The suspect wears a sapphire. Suspect's Profile *The suspect visited the Great Pyramid of Giza. *The suspect reads hieroglyphs. Suspect's Apperance *The suspect wears a sapphire. Suspect's Profile *The suspect takes Nevrax. *The suspect visited the Great Pyramid of Giza. *The suspect reads hieroglyphs. Suspect's Apperance *The suspect wears a sapphire. Suspect's Profile *The suspect takes Nevrax. *The suspect visited the Great Pyramid of Giza. Suspect's Apperance *The suspect wears a sapphire. Killer's Profile *The killer takes Nevrax. *The killer visited the Great Pyramid of Giza. *The killer reads hieroglyphs. *The killer wears a sapphire. *The killer has green eyes. Crime Scenes Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:All MysteryJones Cases Category:Sahara Region: MysteryJones